The Forbidden Race
by Tythis
Summary: The elves have been deminishing due to the rule of an evil king. This is a story of a silverhaired youth and his group friends defy a currpt ruler. please review this is my first posted story. Rated T due to mild language and some violent scenes


DISCAILMER!I own all characters in this story. They are fabricated from my imagination. In no way is Lord Cloud related to Cloud Strife in FF7. Sora is no way related to Sora in the Kingdom Hearts game saga. Now with all the legal stuff out of the way please enjoy and review! 

Tythis

Prologue 

_A_fter 12 years Sora has been unable to find "him" or the warrior. Sora never knew the meaning of that until that fateful day in Tenruc. The warrior taught her that. That was the day when she lost every thing, her family, village, friends, and the silver haired boy.

12 years ago

It was the dawn of Sora's seventh birthday. She was the daughter of the most beautiful woman in the land, and of the greatest swordsman in the country. Sora was a pretty girl on the outside, but on the inside she was as fierce as a lion and strong to boot. Ever since she was old enough to hold a sword she trained to be like her father.

First thing that summer's morning the silver-haired boy was knocking at Sora's door. Sora's mother answered the door.

"Good morning Lady Shana" greeted the boy

"Hello young one" replied Lady Shana.

"Can Sora play?"

"Sure, just let me call her down, she might be sparring with her father, Sora!" bellowed Lady Shana.

There was a crash and Sora yelled "Yay! I caught you off guard daddy!"

Sora came hopping excitedly out of the sparring chamber singing, "I win, I win, I win!"

Sir Cloud came limping out of the chamber next.

"That kid has hell of a counter attack."

"Are you ok dear?" inquired Lady Shana.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just a little scratch."

"Then than why don't you remove your hand from your leg?"

"Um…uh I have a cramp?"

At this Sora snuck out without being noticed.

"A bleeding cramp?" Lady Shana raised her eyebrow.

"Ok I'll show you." Sir Cloud lifted his hand to show his wife.

"ONLY A SCRATCH!" raged Shana as Cloud ducked because his wife started throwing things at him.

Sora was over a hundred yards away and she could hear her mother yelling at her father. 'Poor dad.' Thought Sora. He may have been the bravest warrior in the country, but he feared his wife more than a thousand ruthless men charging at him with swords raised. A battle with Shana he always lost. Sora loved her family, but they were completely insane.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Sora asked the silver-haired boy.

"I found a cave were we can spar unnoticed!" replied the boy excitedly.

"Cool, do you have a sword?"

"Yep the blacksmith rewarded me for my work at the forge by making me a custom blade, its weight is just for me!"

"Nice craftsmanship, so where's the cave?"

"Just right outside of town"

The two friends ran out of town to the cave.

"Hurry up Sora, your so slow!" the silver-haired boy yelled.

"Well you like to run a lot!" Sora screamed back.

"Too bad slow poke, you're just jealous that I'm faster than you!"

"You couldn't out run a turtle!"

"Oh yeah, let's race than!"

"Fine"

"To where?"

Sora pointed "To that tree"

"Ok….GO!"

The friends raced off.

"Hahahahaha! I win!" Sora was dancing.

"Only cause I tripped over that damn turtle!" he complained. "We are only about a third of a mile to the cave."

Sora noticed something weird about his ears when he shifted his hair to scratch his head.

"What is that?" Sora commented.

"What's what?" wondered the boy.

"Your ears there…different."

"So?"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But,"

The boy cut her off "I will tell you another day when I feel comfortable telling you!"

Tears welled up in Sora's eyes, "I was just worried about you, you inconsiderate jerk!"

"Don't cry Sora, I just don't think its time to tell you yet."

"Why?"

"I just want to keep you safe." He said hugging Sora. He was always a sucker for crying girls.

"Well, this is it!" he said as they entered the cave

"Wow this is amazing!" said Sora in admiration. Suddenly, there was the sound of a blade being unsheathed. Sora sung around, blade ready. After awhile Sora hit the boy in the shin.

"Hey that hurt!" whined the boy

"Ha if you can't play hard don't play at all!"

"Nume fruit for brains!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me"

"Why you little…" Sora yelled as she pounced on him.

Their sparring turned into a fistfight in a drop of a hat.

Around dinnertime the two friends started to head back to Sora's house for dinner.

"Happy birthday by the way," the boy said on the way to the house.

"Thank you!" answered Sora.

"I made this for you…"

He handed her a badly wrapped gift. She opened it. It was a weird hand carved necklace with a rune carved on the center.

"Um… what is it?"

"In my culture we call it a friendship token, notice the edges were they're jagged," he pulled a slightly similar token from under his tunic, "If we put them together they make one." He continued.

"Wow," Sora said gratefully, "It's beautiful, I will wear it forever!" At this she kissed him on his cheek. He turned bright red.

The friends continued their walk to the village, but little did they know that it would be many, many cycles before either of them would smile again.

"I wonder what's for dinner," Sora wondered aloud just before they came to the top of the hill that over looked Tenruc. "I hope it's…" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"MOM! DAD!" Sora screamed in terror. What they saw would haunt their dreams for years to come. Tenruc was a disaster ground. The buildings that weren't burnt down already were aflame. Sora turned to see the silver-haired boy run after a mystery horseman riding away.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" But it was too late, he was long gone.

Sora sprinted to the remains of her house. It was gone. She saw something shining underneath all of the rubble, Sora picked it up, it was her father's blade.


End file.
